


Passing for Omega

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alpha John, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, Disguise, M/M, Omega Verse, Top John, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they can infiltrate a club for a case, Sherlock must pretend to be an omega. Plans always come with unexpected complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing for Omega

“I can hardly believe you’ve talked me into this,” said John, for the fifth time that afternoon.

“It’s working perfectly fine,” said Sherlock evenly, ducking his head as someone else turned towards them.

John growled at the stranger and the person quickly hurried on. “You just had to pick up the omega _heat_ pheromones, didn’t you?”

“I told you, the containers were not clearly labeled. The black market isn’t known for the most meticulous handwriting. We’re almost there.”

“Oh  yes, this is brilliant. Taking you, smelling of heat, into a club packed full of alphas.” John held Sherlock’s arm a little tighter.

“They’re all bonded, that, after all, is the reason I am doing this. They would never allow two unbonded alphas anywhere near the place. And frankly, you could never pass as an omega.”

“Thanks, I think. This is it, yeah?” John looked up at the non-descript building. He could smell omega from here, but mostly Sherlock being damned distracting.

Sherlock handed him the necessary credentials and John marched up to the door, Sherlock close on his heels. The guard looked them over. “He’s in heat.”

“Just barely. I can handle him. Or anyone else.” John bared his teeth. At least being protective didn’t require any acting.

The guard hesitated. John met his eyes and handed over their credentials along with a cash incentive. The money vanished and he barely glanced at the credentials. “Go on in. Just keep him on a short leash.”

“Always,” growled John, walking in without looking back. Sherlock kept close on his heels, playing the part of an omega seeking the protection of his mate. They stepped inside and John instinctively put an arm around Sherlock, drawing him closer. Sherlock sniffed John’s neck which was doing nothing to reduce his distraction. “The bartender,” he said softly over the thump of music.

Swallowing hard, John kept him close and headed for the bar, staring daggers at any alpha that dared turn their eyes towards Sherlock. The bartender looked at the pair. “What can I get you?” he asked John, keeping his eyes away from Sherlock.

“I’ll just take a pint. Give him a water.”

“Of course, sir.” The man busied himself behind the bar. Sherlock backed up against John, making him turn around quickly. A large alpha was getting far too close to Sherlock.

“Oi!” John quickly stepped between. “Keep your hands on your own mate.”

“A proper alpha wouldn’t have their mate out in heat,” he was looking far too closely at Sherlock for John’s comfort. Without even thinking he swung, knocking the man backwards into a table.

People scrambled out of the way. The bigger man got to his feet and charged at John. Rolling his eyes John stepped to the side, grabbed the back of his shirt, and slammed his head on the bar. By now the bouncers were swarming on the scene. John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and pulled him further down the bar as they collected the bigger man. One of them stepped towards John but someone else caught the bouncer’s arm. “He didn’t start it.”

The guard looked between them, then stepped back. “All right Mister Wills. But if there’s any more trouble out of this one…”

“There won’t be. Right, John?”

John blinked. This must be their contact. “No, no trouble.” He collected the drinks and handed the water to Sherlock, who gave him a tiny nod.

“Good, come on, this way then. We won’t be bothered back here.” He lead the way past the bar.

Sherlock leaned in close to his ear. “Harold Wills. Art fence.”

Nodding, John followed close behind, Sherlock’s hand warm in his own. Damn, but the man did smell good, his usual scent of chemicals and expensive hair products mixed now with omega and heat. He adjusted himself as they ducked into a back room.

Harold sat on the couch, arms spread wide as he sipped his drink. John sat in a large leather armchair. Sherlock knelt obediently at John’s feet.  Swallowing hard and licking his lips, he regarded the art fence. “Where’s your omega?”

“Running a few errands for me. I must  say, yours is a very pretty omega. Have you bred him yet?”

“No,” said John firmly, running one hand through Sherlock’s hair. “We’re here about the John Martin piece?”

“Yes, it must be very important to you if you’d take him out in his condition.”

Sherlock nuzzled his hand. John wrapped his hand in his curls and yanked. “Behave,” he growled.

Harold chuckled. John gave him a dark look. “Can you help us with the piece or not?”

“Yes, I can help you get it, for the right price.” He leaned back and sipped his drink.

“Money is not an object,” John sipped his own drink, well aware of Sherlock’s warmth against his leg. “Safe to assume we aren’t the only ones interested.”

Harold looked at Sherlock in a way that made John bare his teeth. “Perhaps there is something else.”

“My mate,” growled John, moving to the edge of his seat. Sherlock put a warning hand on his leg.

“Oh of course. But I imagine he’s even more gorgeous with your knot in him, begging for more.”

John stood up. “No. Out of the question. I don’t share.” Sherlock’s nails were digging into his calf but he didn’t even care.

“Pity, but I can guess why.” He produced a card and leaned forward to hand it to John. “Call me here tomorrow. I’ll let you know if I’m able to procure the piece for you.”

Meeting his eyes, John’s hands fisted at his side. “You already have the piece.”

“Oh? And how do you know that?”

John took a breath, trying to calm himself down. “Why do you think we contacted you today?”

Harold stood up, taller than John, though that wasn’t hard. “And why should I sell it to you? Clearly you’re desperate if you’d bring an omega in heat with you. Don’t trust him at home by himself? Neighbors a little too friendly?”

It took everything John had not to punch him. “How do you know your omega isn’t getting chummy? Look we’re both reasonable men. You have a piece I want to buy, how hard is that?”

“You have the money now?” He licked his lips as he glanced at Sherlock.

“Yes. Show us the piece, and you’ll have your money.”

“Fine. This way gentleman.” He turned and stalked out the door, turning down the hall.

Sherlock grabbed John’s hand and squeezed. “Control yourself,” he hissed at him.

“He was practically pawing at you. I won’t stand for it,” countered John.

“Let me remind you I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. Do not allow these pheromones to addle your primitive brain.”

“Primitive!” John nearly shouted. Shaking his head he saw Harold was waiting for them. He reached behind him to check and make sure his gun was still there. Harold was watching them with suspicion, but he said nothing as he unlocked the door.

“Money,” he said shortly as they stepped into a small office.

Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “The police will be on their way in less than five minutes unless you tell us who gave you the John Martin to fence.”

“Why on earth would I…” He blinked as John brought his gun up.

“Step away from your panic button,” continued Sherlock. “Simple matter. Give us your source and you’ll be able to stay in business.”

“If I give you my source I won’t have any business.” He narrowed his eyes. “You’re no omega.”

“Obvious.” Sherlock started texting.

Harold huffed out a breath. “No, I can work this out.” Sherlock stopped texting.  He grabbed paper and wrote down an address. “Have your people go to this address. That’s the man who took the Martin. If you hurry you can take it with you and meet him there. But I never want to see you again.”

Sherlock looked him over and gave a nod. “Come along, John, it’s close.”

A few minutes later Sherlock was slipping a painting into the back of a flat while the police knocked on the door in the front. John smiled as he heard muffled shouting, slipping down an alley just behind Sherlock. When they were far enough away he leaned against the wall and giggled. “You’re terrible.”

Sherlock regarded him. “You very nearly destroyed the whole thing.”

Narrowing his eyes, John moved closer to him. The omega pheromones still lingered, even after the running. “We’re going back to the flat and I am going to shag you senseless.”

Moving closer, Sherlock leaned down and put a bottle of lube in his hand. “Why wait until we get home?”

With a growl, John spun Sherlock and pushed him up against the wall, kicking his legs apart. “I wish you were an omega. I’d love my knot inside of you.”  He swept the coat aside. Sherlock pushed his trousers and pants down, canting his hips at John.

“You smell amazing.” John nuzzled his neck as he pressed his slicked fingers inside, making him moan. Sherlock wrapped his around his own erection and John could see his knot was already starting to swell. Two alphas was very nearly illegal, and certainly frowned upon, but since when had that stopped Sherlock from doing anything?

John made sure he used plenty of lube as he worked him open. “Please,” groaned Sherlock, rocking hard against his fingers.

Withdrawing them carefully, John lined up, mindful of his already swelling knot. Sherlock cursed and rested his head against the bricks as John worked his way carefully inside. He knew he’d never fit in all the way and kept a close eye on the tremble of Sherlock’s thighs. He barely got halfway. Grabbing his knot and taking a breath he pulled out a bit and started thrusting.

“John,” moaned Sherlock, fisting his own erection. It made him move faster, feeling his climax building up from deep inside. He squeezed his knot, groaning his own pleasure. What he wouldn’t give to come deep inside of Sherlock. Harold was right, he’d be wonderful to breed. Before he could wonder where the hell that thought had come from he was coming, resting his head against Sherlock’s back as the taller man shuddered through his own orgasm.

They stayed like that for a few long minutes until their knots eased. John kissed his back, half-wishing there weren’t layers of fabric between himself and Sherlock’s skin. “Come on, we should go home.”

“I did not use all the pheromones tonight,” said Sherlock quietly as they walked towards the main road.

John shivered. “Good. Not all the time, but I’d love for you to wear them again.”

“That can most certainly be arranged.” Sherlock stopped and faced John.

Meeting his eyes, John tugged him down for a surprisingly chaste kiss after the evening they’d had. Sherlock went soft in his arms, leaning in to nuzzle John’s neck as the smaller man pulled away.

John nodded in understanding. Silently they turned together to catch a cab for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to lucianajellyfish for the quick beta.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
